When the seasons change she remembers
by Teal Biscuit
Summary: The taunts from nature make her remember the ways of the breeze, his breeze. A breeze that nature made into its own to taunt her.


Whenever the seasons changed, it always brought those whipping breezes that reminded Lin of so much.

Autumn would bring those warm yet cool breezes that sent shivers down your spine. Those reminded her of the sweet kisses that Tenzin would give her and always cause her to shiver into his arms. The subtle scenery of reds, oranges, and yellows all about, the calming effect as you watch the leaves fall and crunch beneath your feet. Whenever they kissed he would storm up a breeze that caused a shimmering dance from the colourful leaves. Always having the ability to make her smile in the depths of such a colourful season.

Winter had its piercing cold winds. Those reminded her of the arguments they had strung up like an icicle forming overnight. How she hated feeling the piercing roar and sharpening touch against her now. The cold snow, the colourless white substance all around, never changing its colour unless one had tainted it to be another colour. She had tainted their snow and she couldn't give him his one desire, she would not, could not give it to him. It always strung up the harsh winds that would leave her face red and numb. She had become numb for a long time. Since she wouldn't give into his desire, he had the ability to make her cold and untouchable in a hollow spiritless season. They let their demons take a hold of them, for winter was cold as could be.

In spring, the cold touch of death no longer lingering, and the touch of life sustains all over revitalizing the dead into buds, greenery, and hues of pink, red, violet, white, orange, and every other colour that was possible to exist. The rainfall that brought joy amongst the plants, which brought many, to stay inside but once the rainfall ended and the sun emerged no one could contain their emotions to the scenery about. During those times the breeze, which was ever so light, only would touch the nape of her neck, which, reminded her of how his fingers looped in her hair. His light touches causing a faint hue to appear on her cheeks. The way he trailed kisses against her body. The only one to pluck her lightly and passionately. The only one to open her in a way no other could only dream to do so. For she was his and he hers. Those light breezes caused her to bring a light hue to her cheeks and no one would question why it happened so. It was just the cool light breeze in the starts of spring that would make her want a light caress of his wind, her only wind.

Summer, blazing heat, children running along with their friends, adults trying to find a way to quench away from the heat. The sizzling hot days and nights in midsummer. She remembered their summer nights, how the heat affected them in ways one could not explain. You would think that they wanted to find a method to cool off rather than lingering and hovering over one another. A summer breeze was hot and would caress you in a passionate lingering kiss that never wanted to let you go. Just like he to her when they were still together. His little whirlwinds of air would stimulate a cooling affect but still had that rigid hot affect. She would stifle out a giggle in his attempts to do so. They still do, only it isn't he who does them. In those many hot summer days and nights, she enclosed herself away not wanting those passion felt kisses of the air.

Mother Nature taking its toll against her, making her remember each season in a different light of their relationship. They weren't angels in which they were innocent in those times of their friendship and those blossoming times as lovers, for they let their demons speak for them. Now, as each second, minute, hour, day, week, month, and year goes by, does she not feel the reminders that are given to her. Each season made her remember but also wanted her to forget. The seasons taunted and wanted her to remember each of those times with a breeze only she could distinguish. For her love for him was greater than any season to come.

* * *

_**A/n:**__Linzin week people. Yeah, that's all I can say.- Diana _


End file.
